


Falling

by LadiSadi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Falling for your roommate, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadiSadi/pseuds/LadiSadi
Summary: A drabble prompt exercise: falling down stairs.





	Falling

They were running late and this was absolutely Matt’s fault. The two boys ran from their dorms where they had to quickly change into their cadet uniforms before running to Iverson’s class. The class they were doomed to be late for because Matt insisted Shiro come out to the roof at 4am. Matt promised they would be back in time for breakfast. No need to worry, no need to get in his uniform first. Shiro promised himself that would be the last time he would believe Matthew Holt and his judgement of time and necessities. Shiro groaned and tucked his shirt in as he ran through the halls and took a sharp turn down the stairs. 

He took them two at a time, using his height to his advantage to hope he just might make it to class in time. Unfortunately, he hadn’t tied his boots and just 6 steps from the bottoms of the stairs, tripped with a yelp. Still tucking his shirt in when he tripped, Shiro realized he wasn’t going to be face enough to catch himself. He closed his eyes waiting for the sharp pain that would come to his face, but it never did. Instead, his face, and the rest of his body was cushioned. Shiro opened his eyes to find his face buried into the chest of another Garrison uniform. HE went to quickly get up and found that the arms connected to the body below him were wrapped around him. 

“I am so s--”

“Are you okay?”

“What? I-- Yes. Are you okay?” he looked up to see golden skin and glasses. “A-A-Adam?! I’m so--” he pulled back and scrambled off him, blush crossing his cheeks. “You caught me.”

Adam looked surprised, but smiled softly. “Yes I did.” He let Shiro help him up and looked him over. “Did you just wake up?”

“I- no- well- uhh--”

“Cute.”

\----

“And that’s how Takashi fell for me.”

“Adam!” Shiro groans and rubbed his face.

“Oh my god! You’re more of a disaster than Keith!” Lance smirked.

“Hey!” Shiro and Keith yelled together leaving their respective boyfriends smiling fondly back at them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in May, but since it is the Adashi anniversary, I thought now was the perfect time to share it!
> 
> Find me on my other social media:  
> Twitter: @ladisadi  
> Instagram: @ladisadi_writes  
> Tumblr: ladisadi.tumblr.com


End file.
